ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Erik Selvig
| image = | caption = Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig in Thor | first = Thor (2011) | last = Avengers: Endgame (2019) | creator = | portrayer = Stellan Skarsgård | occupation = Astrophysicist | nationality = Norwegian-American }} Erik Selvig is a character portrayed by Stellan Skarsgård in Marvel Cinematic Universe films Thor (2011), The Avengers (2012), Thor: The Dark World (2013), and Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) as an astrophysicist who becomes involved with the Asgardian Thor and the government organization S.H.I.E.L.D. To tie into these appearances, the character is seen in several MCU tie-in comics. The character also appears in other media, including non-MCU comics published by Marvel Comics. Marvel Cinematic Universe Feature films In Thor, astrophysicist Erik Selvig works with Jane Foster, the daughter of a former colleague of his, on her wormhole research. They become involved in an encounter between Thor and S.H.I.E.L.D., leading to his employment by the latter to study the Tesseract—he accepts the job due to influence by Loki. In The Avengers, Loki uses the Tesseract to travel to Earth, and places Selvig under the control of the Mind Stone. Selvig is eventually freed of this control and able to help stop Loki's invasion of Earth, but is left traumatized by his experience. Selvig is able to help Thor again in Thor: The Dark World, and by Avengers: Age of Ultron appears to have recovered, working at Royal Holloway. After the defeat of Ultron, Selvig begins working for the Avengers. When Thanos snapped his fingers, and half the universe's population were disintegrated, Selvig was among those who were killed. Tie-in comics Selvig appears in the MCU tie-in comics The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week and Thor: The Dark World Prelude in the same capacity as he does in the films. Concept and creation In October 2009, Stellan Skarsgård joined the cast of Thor, which was written by Ashley Edward Miller, Zack Stentz, and Don Payne; Skarsgård signed a five-film deal with Marvel. His character Erik Selvig appears in the post-credits scene at the end of Thor, which was directed by The Avengers director Joss Whedon. This set up Selvig's role in that film. After also appearing in Thor: The Dark World and Avengers: Age of Ultron, Skarsgård noted in February 2015 that he had one more Marvel film in his deal, that he would not be appearing in Thor: Ragnarok, and that he possibly could appear in another Avengers film. Although his character didn't actually physically appear in Avengers: Endgame, his picture is shown as one of the victims who were killed by Thanos with his actions in Avengers: Infinity War. Other appearances * Dr. Selvig appears as a playable character in the 2016 video game Lego Marvel's Avengers. * During the 2016 "Avengers: Standoff!" storyline that ran in the comic books published by Marvel Comics, the Earth-616 version of Dr. Erik Selvig made his debut. He is a Danish doctor and undercover Hydra Agent within S.H.I.E.L.D. who is positioned in the gated community of Pleasant Hill.Spencer, Nick (w), Bagley, Mark (p), Hanna, Scott (i). Avengers Standoff: Welcome to Pleasant Hill #1 (April 2016). Marvel Comics. He and Baron Helmut Zemo are teleported to the Himalayas by Kobik.Spencer, Nick (w), Acuña, Daniel; Unzueta, Angel (p). Avengers Standoff: Assault on Pleasant Hill Omega #1 (June 2016). Marvel Comics. Selvig is later revealed to have been converted to Hydra by Kobik, and later sacrifices himself in an attempt to protect her from Steve Rogers. References }} Category:Male characters in comics Category:Male characters in film Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Thor (film series) Category:Superhero film characters Category:Fictional Norwegian-Americans Category:Fictional astrophysicists Category:Fictional immigrants to the United States Category:Fictional Norwegian people Category:Fictional genocide victims Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2011